tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Destruction at Tyger Pax
Log Title: The Destruction at Tyger Pax Characters: Firestar, Jetfire, Nightshade, Powerglide, Reflector, Starscream, Tailgate, Topspin Location: Earth; Cybertron Date: January 23, 2015 TP: Return of Galvatron TP Summary: Powerglide witnesses the destruction left by Galvatron in Tyger Pax Category:2015 Category:Logs As logged by Powerglide - Friday, January 23, 2015, 5:26 PM ---------------------------------------------- Nevada Desert - North America :Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. ;Contents: * Autobot City * Junkion Freighter * Stormwind *Demolished 1953 Ford Pickup * Ford Pickup * Autobot Security Forces * Security Checkpoint and Holding Area * Sensor Relays * Powerglide * Sensor Powerglide patrols the Great Basin Desert, keeping optics out for Decepticon interlopers. Bored, he occasionally does loop-de-loops and other amazing feats of aerial agility. <> Cmdr. Chromia says, "Alpha Trion. Sir. Ghost wishes to speak with you. She's offering compensation, and implying she'll be able to track you with or without our help." <> Bot Advisor Alpha Trion says, "From what I've seen, she's very likely able to do so. Very well. Bring her to me and we'll see what she has to say." <> Director Red Alert says, "Don't do it, Alpha Trion! You know it's a trap! She's probably been sent to assassinate you! You must have heard what she did to Metroplex!" <> Cmdr. Chromia says, "Greenlight. Lancer. Bring me a sensor-proof weapons case, high caliber." <> Lancer responds, "Yes, Commander." <> Tailgate says, "You can trust her! She's nice!" <> Tailgate says, "D-Decepticons! R-right outside Autobot City limits!" <> Director Red Alert says, "I knew it! That Ghost cannot be trusted! She led the Decepticons right to our door!" <> Sit-Com says, "Single White Female? The Hand that Rocks the Crankcase?" <> Sit-Com says, "maybe they have a Fatal Attraction." <> Topspin says, ".... Autobots. Tyger Pax is... it's just gone. Just now." <> Jetfire says, "Wait, what do you mean it's gone?" <> Sit-Com says, "alert the owls! batten down the horcruxes! Call Dumbledore!" <> Director Red Alert says, "Quiet, Sit-Com! What happened, Topspin?" <> Topspin says, "It... it just... imploded. Silently. I was just there, visiting friends. I was leaving, and... it just... it's gone!" <> Jetfire says, "No..." <> Jetfire says, "Imploded as in... what? As in sank into Cybertron?" <> Topspin says, "There's, like, a big energy ball, and it shrank, and took the whole city-state with it!" <> Jetfire says, "I'm caught with Starscream and Scourge, but I will be in Autobot City in less than 10,000 astro seconds. Send a message to Cybertron - priority 1 - we will lend any resources to help the residents of Tyger Pax!" <> Topspin says, "It-- it's back. But, twisted. Changed. Something -- I don't understand what's happening!" <> Topspin says, "They're all dead! They're all dead!" <> S&R Firestar says, "No!" <> S&R Firestar says, "Headed to Tyger Pax. Estimated time of arrival: 10,000 astro-seconds!" <> S&R Firestar says, "I've arrived. I was blown back by an explosion, but I'm OK. Im headed into the city now... looking for survivors." <> Jetfire says, "Autobots on Earth - we will need an assemble a team immediately to travel to Cybertron. Head to the shuttle bay immedieatly." <> Cmdr. Chromia says, "I'm staying." <> Powerglide says, "Onnn my way!" The red plane come for a landing and unfolds into Powerglide. <> Director Red Alert says, "I will monitor security here." Powerglide heads inside to board the shuttle and fly it to Tyger Pax. Tyger Pax - Northeastern Cybertron :The newly-rebuilt Tyger Pax is nothing like what it was before. No longer is it idyllic or tranquil. No, everything now looks foreboding, overbearing. It's the opposite extreme come to a sick, twisted abomination of life. ;Contents: *Powerglide *Jetfire * Firestar * Topspin * Nightshade Jetfire gets out of the Autobot Shuttle after the trip. Topspin wanders through the new city, searcing fruitlessly for survivors. Tailgate and the other Autobots follows Jetfire out of the shuttle. Inside what was once Tyger Pax, Nightshade is on foot, slowly looking around. What has transpired here in the last few minutes... all the lives lost... It says something, perhaps, that Nightshade is actually struck by this. Such genocide, such a grand scale of death -- it's unprecedented, at least from her experience. And yet, she can't leave -- even to investigate the other explosion from where Galvatron had observed the proceedings. Even with the knowledge that there are probably a LOT of Autobots incoming, and all they'll have to find there is her. From outside, Tyger Pax is... decidedly the antithesis of what it once was, up until just minutes ago. No longer is it idyllic or tranquil -- no, it's foreboding, larger-than-life, overbearing. It isn't Autobot, it isn't Decepticon... but it /is/ Unicronian, that much is obvious. Scans show virtually no life present... except for one Autobot and one Decepticon signal, in different parts of the newly-remodeled city-state. Starscream lands and looks around. He raises his hands and waves them around. "Am I heard now? Do you hear me now, Cybertronians?" he shakes his head and moves to the center of the field. "Prime rebukes me. Trion tells me I am strong enough to join with Prime and defeat this monster. I appreciate the confidence, but you all know me, it isn't true." He shakes his head, "No, this is what the Harbginer of Unicron brings to us. This." he indicates to the area, "Is what is going to happen to all of us and to you Autobots? Your human friends." He shakes his head, "No. This is not the way. We need Megatron and Prime together to stop this monster. They are polar opposites, yes. They are. But together, they can stop Galvatron. You see what his plans are. So tell me? Is righteous indignance worth this?" he waves his hand again. "Is it? I don't think it is. Megatron must be revived and join with Prime to destroy this menace. I can't do it. If I could, I would. Do you think I would admit that if it wasn't true? This is what's going to happen to our race." :"Megatron is a monster. So am I. Jetfire can tell you. I may have been made that by Megatron, but I chose this life. The bottom line is you need a monster to kill one. I prefer the one I know. Megatron has reason in him. He would never dream of this. It would hurt our people. Galvatron doesn't care. So I ask...." Another pause. "I ask that why am I saying bring him back when I have all that I want? Why? This is why. I would never dream of this. Nor would Megatron. But your leadership, Autobots, won't allow Megatron to be revived. With him and Prime? We can kill this monster. But they won't do it. So I ask, will you help me?" Tailgate oggles from the side, and looks to Jetfire for a response. This is even more above his paygrade than before. Reflector records the proceedings dispassionately, for examination and playback later. Topspin ignores Starscream, continuing to desperately search the city for survivors. Powerglide looks shocked. "Wow. Whoda ever thought Starscream would want Megatron to return? How bad IS this guy?" he asks no one in particular. Jetfire listens sadly as Starscream words ring true. He approaches Starscream and shakes his head. "This is not the time nor the place, Starscream. But as a gesture - either leave us search for victims, or assist us in finding any survivors." He makes his way into the city, intent on giving Alpha Trion all the time he can muster. Firestar looks at Powerglide and shakes her head. "I would like to know the same thing, but first... I sure hope we can find survivors." She oes into the city as well. "There isn't anyone." One moment, Topspin is alone, the next, Nightshade is standing near him. "It's empty. No signs of life anywhere, aside from IFF transponder tags from those who have arrived." She shakes her head. "This is..." Her voice trails off, and suddenly she rockets upwards, transforming into a bat-winged hybrid of tetrajet and sweepcraft as she takes off... ...only to divert course towards the site of the second explosion, where Galvatron and the cultists were observing the events of Tyger Pax's demise. Transforming back into her robot mode, she begins surveying the site, hoping that perhaps there might be some clue, however small, that might give them all an idea of just what Galvatron might have up his sleeve next. <> Jetfire says with a heavy tone. "Autobots... this is a day of great sadness and grief. But I regretfully ask that any nearby cities put aside their sorrow and begin preparations for the next attack. Any city commanders for any Autobot controlled city should be on the highest alert right now. Red Alert - begin assembling contingency plans to face whatever... Tyger Pax just faced. <> Director Red Alert says, "Send me whatever data you can, Jetfire, and I will prepare as best I can. It might be better to move certain assets out of the major cities if they will be targetted in this way." Topspin says, "No... That's can't be true. There's gotta be survivors. There's just gotta be." Topspin continues looking, denying what he's seeing in front of his own optics. Jetfire looks at everyone. "We must begin assume that another attack is imminent. Starscream - contact the city commanders of any major city-states under Decepticon control. We will worry about who leads this operation later, but we must focus on preventing the next attack in the meantime. Agreed?" <> Jetfire says mournfully "Open a channel, Red Alert - sending data momentarily." Powerglide says, "I'll hit the air and see what I can see!" He moves a few steps and folds into a Red Plane, and then flies up over the transformed city-state, scanning for survivors or any other sign of Galvatron. Tailgate falls on his face with a THUD. His arms slide inward to become doors, windows, wheels, and parts of the hood. His legs bend at the knees and become the rear window. He revvvvs his engine and speeds off to rescue some microwave who's being forced to make popcorn at this very minute! Firestar walks in and says sadly "Five Autobots in my recruiting class came from here..." Tailgate drives through the city, scanning as well, less blindly hopeful than Topspin, which for Tailgate is saying a lot. <> Director Red Alert says, "Receiving, Jetfire, and planning accordingly." Topspin says, "My friends were just here. I just saw them. Just now, before -- they can't be gone. They can't." Starscream narrows his optics, "Agreed, Jetfire. Agreed. Sweeps, make it so. But..." he reaches out a hand and tries to grab Jetfire by the throat, "Now that you know I'm not smegging kidding. Give me Trion. I need Trion. I'm not working against us. I'm working for us, Jetfire. I'm tired of playing diplomat. I may speak truth...but I'm tired of the old codgers letting old prejudices doom us. GIVE ME TRION." Powerglide says, "Woah woah woah hey hey hey!" He banks around, locking weapons in Starscream just in case. Tailgate says, "Wait, wha--?" He stops suddenly, unsure what is happening. Reflector records everything dispassionately, like he doesn't care of all of Cybertron burns as long as it's interesting to watch. The Three robots leap backwards, merging and shrinking into a tiny camera. Topspin twists in place, trying to see what's going on, shaken at last from his near-panicked search. Jetfire , the pragmatic, pensive, and thorough scientist snaps at Starscream's attempt at trying to intimidate him in front of the other Autoobts. He explodes in anger and strikes Starscream! With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Robot mode. Jetfire swings! And JUST barely contacts Starscream, but Starscream essentially dodges his strike. "Do NOT touch me again, Starscream! Either let us recover our friends, or leave! A city under Decepticon control could easily be the next city Galvatron strikes. Now either assist in search and rescue operations or leave!" Starscream blocks the attack of Jetfire and sighs, "PRIMUS DAMMIT JETFIRE! LISTEN TO ME!" he reaches out and grabs Jetfire, choke slamming him. "Old Friend! This isn't about you and I! This isn't about Autobot and Decepticon." He hovers up into the air, "This is not about winning. Or battle. Or our war. This is about OUR SURVIVAL. Our being ALL OF US. Not Autobot or Decepticon. Cybertronian. I will not fight any further. My sweeps will help you find your friends. I gave my word and I keep it but for Primus sake! LISTEN TO ME!" Firestar moves in as well, seeing Starscream move in on their boss (well, boss in terms of current ranking on the scene now). >> Starscream strikes Jetfire with Smash. << Jetfire can't help but easily be overpowered by Starscream. In a perfect world, Jetfire could very well be Starscream's equal on the battlefield. But his notorious wonky systems routeinly put him on the losing end of these conflicts. Unaware -- and uncaring, at this point -- as to what's going on down in what used to be Tyger Pax before Galvatron reformatted it, Nightshade quietly scans and sifts through the debris of the structure Galvatron used as his vantage point. There has to be something here, some sort of clue that will give her an idea of just what Galvatron has up his proverbial sleeve-- "Aha..." The Decepticon vampiress kneels down to pick up a small data card that apparently managed to survive the explosion relatively unscathed... either that, or it was dropped by one of the cultists that was in such a hurry to leave that he didn't realize he'd dropped anything. She inspects it for a few moments, then slowly tucks it away in a wrist compartment before straightening up and looking back towards the new (and improved?) Tyger Pax. Powerglide cries out, "Jetfiah!" Jetfire gets up and waves a hand "I'm OK!" He looks at Starscream and tries to remain composed, scientist-composed. Powerglide banks around. "Shall I retoin fiah?" Starscream nods, "Of course he is. If I intended to kill him, he would be dead. This mech is my old friend. I only pushed him off with a signature move that I left power off of on purpose. Jetfire looks at Starscream and says calmly "I put all my faith - all my trust into Alpha Trion. He will not let Cybertron fall into darkness. He will contact us when he has found a solution to this crisis. Any interruption of his work will only escalate this horrible situation." Jetfire looks at Powerglide and holds a hand no. "No - do not return fire." Starscream shakes his head. "This isn't how we are going to win. We have to be TOGETHER. PRime. Megatron. You and I Jetfire. All of us. The sweeps are already tracking him. I don't intend to hurt him, but I need to SPEAK to Alpha Trion. Just speak. I'm not going to hurt him. I need to know, old friend. I'm trying to save our race. He actually HAS FAITH in me. He's wrong, Jetfire. You know that. I'm not the answer. Prime and Megatron togehter are. It's the only answer. THis is ME we're talking about. Do you think I'd ever admit that if it wasn't true?" Firestar walks near Nightshade. She stops and gives the Decepticon a stern look. She finally points to her optics, then Nightshade's in an 'I got my eye on you' gesture. Starscream sends a radio transmission. Jetfire looks at Starscream and says calmly "I will be his proxy. Say what you want to say now and I will relay it on to him." Jetfire adds "Alpha Trion's orders were specific. I intend to follow them to the last line of code." Firestar taps her audio receptor. Firestar sends a radio transmission. Nightshade's optics dim for several moments as she attempts to access the data card, and brighten again after a few moments, just in time to catch Firestar's look. She snorts in derision, before sending off a quiet transmission of her own to Starscream. Powerglide pulls up, reining in his weaponry as his boss and Starscream resume talking, but staying ready in case Starscream tries that move again. Firestar passes Nightshade and sneers slightly "Keep walking..." She looks around and produces a few small sensors. They look like mini-drones. She then sends them out into the city to gather data. "Let's hope these can pick up any faint signs of life." Starscream shakes his head, "Not this time, old Friend. I need to speak to him personally. My troops will help find survivors and recover the dead. I am a mech of my word. But I need to speak to him. DO you think the Sweeps haven't been tracking all of your shuttles? I would prefer speak to him on terms he know is friendly. But I will take what I can. After this...." he motions to the city, "My plight is more severe." Turning around, Nightshade pauses. "If you didn't pick it up on the way in, you won't now. Anyone and everyone in the area of effect... they're dead and gone, part of that new monstrosity that used to be Tyger Pax." Shaking her head, she transforms into her tetrasweep mode, launching skywards and quickly disappearing from view. Jetfire nods and says "Proceed." With a frenetic twisting, contorting and shifting (complete with sound effects), Nightshade transforms into her tetrasweep mode. Starscream nods at Jetfire, "You first. Lead me to him, Old Friend. I will not hurt him. You have my word. I have kept it in every encounter but I understand if you do not trust it." Jetfire adds "If he believes it is time to speak with you, I will personally escort him to you. But even you must admit that Alpha Trion has his reasons for everything - and almost always, they turn out to be true." Nightshade has left. Starscream shakes his head, "You're wrong, Jetfire. He believed I could stop Galvatron. He is fallible. I need to talk to him NOW" Jetfire looks at all the Autobots look at him. He is the leader... at least in this instance. He looks at Starscream and says sternly "I gave you my conditions. These are non-negotiable. Relay your message to me and it will be delivered." Firestar mutters sternly at Starscream Jetfire mutters to Starscream, "... NOT... authority" Jetfire looks at the Autobots sadly "Let's continue our search" The Autobots nod, and spread out to continue their search. <> Jetfire says, "Global message to all Autobots - this is a dark day of almost unimaginable proportions. I am asking all Autobots to keep the victims of Tyger Pax in your spark tonight. May the matrix guide us - and see us through this tragedy."